


Unrequited Love

by kitty_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Just lots of Angst, M/M, he doesnt deserve this, iwa-chan is oblivious, oiks is hurt, somebody please help oiks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: Oikawa loved him.He was everything to Oikawa.But, Oikawa was nothing more than a childhood friend to him





	

Iwaizumi isn’t particularly fond of Oikawa.

They’ve been friends ever since they were little kids and Oikawa’s known for teasing him 24/7.

He’s learnt how to deal with it.

Along with all the other sides of Oikawa.

Like when he’s sick, Oikawa becomes very clingy and behaves like a toddler.

When Oikawa starts acting like a child, he becomes very annoying and almost intolerable – except Iwaizumi can handle him.

Iwaizumi knows how to handle Oikawa when he’s pissed, being a brat and when he’s happy.

But, he doesn’t know how to deal with Oikawa when he’s sad.

Mostly because there are hardly any days where Iwaizumi has seen Oikawa sad or frowning.

Sure, he has seen him _kind of_ upset, but never depressed and crying.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to handle a depressed Oikawa.

So, when he did see his childhood best friend, sitting in his bathroom crying, Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do.

All he could do was sit down next to Oikawa and listen to his sobs.

At the time, he didn’t think Oikawa would want to be touched, so he didn’t.

How he was wrong.

All Oikawa wanted was for Iwaizumi to hold him while he was crying.

Tell him that everything was going to be okay.

_Even if it wasn’t._

Oikawa just wanted Iwaizumi to comfort him.

And love him.

But he knew the latter was impossible.

Oikawa was an idiot for falling for his best friend.

When he knew, there was no chance for him.

_For a long time,_

_He would toss and turn in his sleep,_

_Just wishing,_

_That he was awake,_

_Thinking of him too._

_\-----------------_

When the rain began to fall, that’s when Iwaizumi left.

He said he’d back with some food for Oikawa.

But, Oikawa had other plans.

He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t come back with food alone.

He would bring the entire team to cheer him up.

Oikawa didn’t want the whole team to cheer him up.

He wanted his beloved Iwa-chan.

_Not that Iwaizumi would ever know._

As the rain fell, Oikawa got up and looked at his reflection.

He looked terrible.

Bloody and puffy eyes.

Disheveled hair.

A horrifically depressed face.

He looked down at his bare arms.

If anybody bothered to look closely, they would’ve seen the thin white lines that covered his arms.

Oikawa looked up at his reflection again and sighed.

_Pathetic._

_I’m absolutely pathetic._

_Why’d you have to go and steal my heart, Iwa-chan?_

_If you had no plans on returning my feelings, then why’d you have to stick around?_

_You could’ve left when you had the chance._

_Stupid Iwa-chan._

_Don't play with my feelings..._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll with these angst stories.  
> xx


End file.
